


Ruby Knows

by Wolfcry22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Common Cold, Dean Winchester in Hell, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/M, Lonely Sam Winchester, Minor Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Sick Character, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Sneezing, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: Sam is embarrassed trying to hide his cold from Ruby. But for the life of him, he can't stop sneezing.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Ruby Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy some miserable and sneezy Sam.

Sam knocks feebly at the door of the warehouse that Ruby had said she was at. At least, he thought it was this one. He had written down where she was going to be on a piece of paper when he called her, but he was going through demon blood withdrawal and it was damn near impossible to focus on much else. The shaking alone posed a significant problem

"Ruby! Eh!" 

Sam raised a fist and scrubbed so hard at his nose that he felt it was going to fall off. He tried wrinkling it, massaging it with his thumb and forefinger, and holding his breath. He tried everything that he had learned from his many years of hunting and trying to be quiet, but none of it was working. All that it was doing was intensifying the need to sneeze until he finally couldn't hold it back any longer.

"IsHSHSHAHH! CushHHAA! IstchsHAHH!"

Sam felt his nose continue to prickle and tingle. He swore under his breath as he thundered his fist even harder against the door. "Ruby!" 

The warehouse door suddenly opened as the figure of Ruby stood. Her hands were on her hips and she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, well, well, what do I owe the pleasure?" 

Sam barged in. "I don't have time for this," Sam panted as he lifted a hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. His hands were already shaking like crazy and he was struggling to breathe through it. "I need it."

Ruby came around him and walked her fingers around his shoulders as she wove around him seductively. "Really? Not missing me too much, are you?" 

"Ruby, get back," Sam growled as he lifted a fist to rub at his nose once more.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted me? You need me," she antagonized as she ran her tongue over her lips. 

Suddenly, Sam buried his face into his elbow and turned as far away form her as possible. "IsHSHSH! ItcHSHSH! IsHSHHHHSH!"

Ruby jumped at the sound, but her eyes lit in amusement. "Gesundheit!” She came around him and ran her fingers down the length of the back of his neck, causing goosebumps to pop up. "I’d say a more commonly used blessing, but how would that sound for a demon to say?”

"Knock it off, Ruby," Sam seethed in frustration as his hands started to shake even more. He let out a groan and gasped out in shock. "I need it!" 

He suddenly shoved her against the wall and Ruby laughed. She looked down at her ankle where she always kept a spare knife. "Do it." She turned her head away, but she didn't feel any pain. The weight was still there. However, Sam wasn't digging in yet to her surprise. She opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were slightly fluttering shut and his breathing was hitching like mad once more. “Something wrong, Sammy?" 

"IsHSHSHSH! ItchsHSHSH! IsHSH!"

The sneezes were thunderous and came one right after the other so that Sam barely had a chance to breathe in between. He finally managed to catch his breath as he looked at Ruby. He had covered with his elbow, but he was becoming more congested by the minute. 

"Sorry," he panted.

Ruby giggled. "Something wrong?" 

Sam shook his head as he wrinkled his nose and scrubbed at it forcefully with a raised fist. "I'm fine, Ruby." He snuffed again powerfully at he scrubbed at the bridge of his nose where all the pressure and congestion was. "Let's just get this over with. We have work to do." 

Ruby braced herself against the wall as Sam took the knife from her ankle. He pressed it against her arm, slicing it over her skin so that the demon blood spilled out. Ruby let out a breath of relief as Sam sucked as much blood as he could. Once he was finished, he drew back with the blood smothered all over his face. 

"Better," Ruby asked as she took the knife, tucked it back against her ankle, and placed her sock over it. 

"ItchsHSHS! ItshhchHSHS IsHSHSH!"

Those three came with almost no warning and Sam barely had time to raise his elbow to his face to cover. Once he was finished, he gave another tentative sniff before he lowered his arm and shook it out a bit. "Ready to train?" 

Mischief lit in Ruby's eyes. "Are you ready," she asked as she came over to him so that their chests were almost touching and her breath tickled his overly sensitive nose. "Really, ready because-"

"Ruby," Sam panted as he turned as much away from her as he possibly could to unleash yet another volley of sneezes.

"ItshsHSHS! ItsSH! ItSHSHSHSH!"

Ruby chuckled as she lifted a finger and ran it over the bridge of his nose. "Sensitive today, aren't we? I don't think that I've ever seen you sneeze like that. Actually, I've never heard you sneeze." 

"ItSHSHSHSH! ItSS! IsHSHS!"

"That's enough," Sam snapped as he wrinkled his nose once more. "Can we just get on with it, please?"

Ruby rolled her eyes as she played with the ends of Sam's hair in the tips of her fingers. Sam drew away before he raised an eyebrow at her and narrowed his eyes. "Let's go," he told her firmly.

Ruby threw her hands up. "Fine, fine! You give him demon blood and he thinks that he's invincible," she muttered, half to herself as she walked through the warehouse with Sam at her heels. 

Sam stopped halfway through as he felt the itch again. He inwardly groaned before he gripped his nose since he didn't want any sound this time. 

"Ishxhxx! Itchxxx! Ishxhtxh!"

Sam surfaced with a small sigh as the congestion filled his nose. He sniffed again, but eventually he would have to blow his nose at some point. For now he was going to continue as he was going. He couldn't let Ruby know that he was ill. Of course, it was his luck to always catch a sneezy cold.

"You know you shouldn't do that," Ruby called as Sam walked forward, face red in embarrassment. "Didn't your brother ever tell you that if you stifle your sneezes you'll blow out your ear drums?" 

Sam passed her as he headed into a room in the warehouse. "Shut up," he spat as she rushed right past him. 

Undeterred, Ruby walked into the room. She flicked her hand at a demon in a devil's trap, sitting in a chair with a circle of salt around the devil's trap. Ruby smiled as she threaded around Sam. "Ready?" 

Sam panted hard. "Yeah, I'm-IshtsHSH!"

He turned away from her as he felt more sneezes overcome him. 

"ItsHSHSH! ItshshsHSHS! SHshsHS!"

The demon in the devil's trap lifted his head and laughed. "Ha! This is the 'great hunter' you've told me about," the demon chuckled before he spat blood on the ground. "I don't see it." 

Sam rubbed at his nose while Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Bless you again," she grumbled impatiently. "Now, do your thing." 

Sam's concentration wasn't great, but it was going to have to do. He could already feel the slight uncomfortableness causing his entire body to ache. He knew that it came from fever. The only thing he really wanted was for Dean to be there again, but if Dean had been there then he wouldn't need Ruby. He was doing this for Dean; at least that's what he kept telling himself. 

"Okay," Sam breathed as he lifted his hand and faced the demon. He used whatever focus that he had left as he concentrated on just exercising this demon. He had come very close, but hadn't done it yet without killing the victim.

He felt his already throbbing head feel like it was going to implode. The demon in front of him shifted ever so slightly and let out a weak cry, but that was about it. The cry sent more pain through Sam's aching skull as he felt what he thought was blood run from his nose.

The tickle came back with a vengeance thanks to the bloody nose. He squeezed his eyes shut before he broke it off, turning his head away from both the demon and Ruby.

"What are you doing," Ruby snapped. “You need to finish this!”

"IshsHshhh! Itshshshhh! ItSHSHSHSH! Dabit!"

Sam kept both of his hands pressed tightly against his nose. He knew now that it had been blood that was running from his nose now. It coated his hands and he didn't have to actually see it to know. He felt it almost seep from his fingers and worse, it was mixed with snot. He grimaced before he coughed painfully, his chest heaving.

"Awe, does someone have the sniffles," coed the demon, eyes blazing in scorn.

Ruby raised a hand and sent the demon away. Sam didn't even care where he went. There was no way that he could finish the exorcism in this condition.

"Sam-" Ruby began.

"IsshHSHSH! ItshchsHSHS! ISHSHS!" 

The blood continued to spurt from his nose and the tickling feeling spread through his entire nose. Now it was accompanied with a burning sensation. Sam felt tears rush to his eyes and he wasn't even sure why.

Ruby rolled her eyes as she grasped Sam's arm and pulled him forward. His hands never left his face as she steered him into another room. Sam still stood before Ruby rummaged around and managed to find an old rag. She tossed it in Sam's direction and Sam managed to catch it with one bloody hand while keeping the other one forced against his face. 

"Here, you'll need that," Ruby told him. 

Sam hung his head. "Sorry. The blood just made my nose tickle and—“

"Cut this shit, Sam," Ruby interrupted with a frown of anger. "I know that you're sick." 

Sam shook his head, his cheeks flushing even more than before. He struggled not to gag as he started to clean up his nose, part of his face, and his hands with the dirty rag that Ruby found. "I'm fine," he argued as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his slightly bloody fingers and caught the reminisce of the blood with his other hand that still had the rag in it.

Ruby marched up to him so that it forced Sam to almost stumble backwards. "Don't lie to me! Look, you've been sneezing nonstop and when I felt your neck earlier it was warm. It doesn't take a demon to know that you're sick." 

Sam knew the look in Ruby's eyes. It was always the look that Dean gave him when he was trying to pretend he wasn't sick. He knew that he had been caught. 

"IsthsHSHS! IshsHTSHSH! IsHSHSHS!"

Sam immediately pressed the rag against his nose as more blood gushed from his nose. He swore under his breath as the burning sensation made his eyes water.

"I believe that proves my point," joked Ruby as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Now, go back to whatever motel you stay at now. Get some rest. Drink some water or something. I don't know. Humans are the ones that get sick, not me." 

Sam forced a smile through the blood that was still tickling down his face from his nose. "Thanks for the sentiment. ItsSHsH!" 

"Bless you. Just get out of here, Sam, and don't come back until you can get through a session without sneezing," Ruby commanded.

Sam bowed his head. "Okay," he muttered as he rubbed the cloth still against his nose. It seemed like the blood wouldn't stop bleeding. "See you soon." 

"Not too soon." Sam started to walk away before Ruby leaned a bit forward to call for him. "And Sam!"

Sam turned, holding the bloody cloth still to his nose. 

"ITcshHSHS! IshsHSHSH! IshtSHSHS!"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You finished?"

Sam gave another tentative sniff. "Yeah, I think."

"Don't ever try to pull something like this over on me again or I will know, got it?" 

Sam waved his hand that wasn't clamped over his face. "Yeah, got it." With that he turned to leave, just wishing that he would've had his big brother there to tell him he shouldn't have gone in first place. Maybe if Dean was here then he wouldn't be here at all. Unfortunately, that was something he would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this rather short story and I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!


End file.
